Trapped
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: They were alone, no one knew they were there and they only had each other. Spencer was positive the person in the school wanted something specific, and she knew they had to get out, they couldn't stay the whole weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, I've noticed the serious lack of Spoel fics, and I just wrote this without really meaning to, and I thought "why not? Let's post this" :P**

**I don't really know what I'm doing with this... I mean, it's obviously a multi-chaptered fic, but other than that, I guess I'll see what happens when it happens.**

**I'm not sure how school works in the US, and since here it's very much different, I took liberty in making up the whole "system", so I apologize if it bothers someone. Also, it'd greatly help me if you told me how the whole weekend thing works :P**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We're stuck!"

Noel rolled his eyes, "You don't say..." he mumbled sarcastically.

Spencer turned her head to glare at him, "Why are you just standing there?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Noel widened his eyes in question, "We're stuck. It's fine, someone'll come soon enough..."

Spencer fully turned to face him, crossing her arms, "You do realize that it's Friday, right? And nobody comes to school on Friday afternoons; none of the faculty, cleaning staff or students. Noel, nobody's coming until Monday!"

He, again, rolled his eyes at Spencer's melodramatic words, "Where's you phone?"

She flushed lightly, making him smirk, "It's in my locker. What about yours?"

"Locker," he shrugged.

Spencer groaned, "This is all your fault!"

Noel shook his head in exasperation, then flopped down on one of the chairs in the classroom they were stuck in.

He refused to glance at her and she went on looking for a way out.

After a while, "Wait, how the hell is it my fault?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "Oh, I don't know, it could be the fact that you came in here for no reason other than to bother me, and even though I specifically told you to make sure the door remains open, you shut it. But that could all mean nothing," she shrugged, still glaring.

"Why were you here anyway?"

She sighed, "None of your business."

Noel knew better than to continue annoying her -he valued his life, thank you very much-, so he rested his head on his arms on the desk and closed his eyes.

After a half hour of dead-end searching, Spencer gave up. She slid down the wall, resting her back on the door, and sighed, nobody was coming any time soon; Hanna was out of town, at her dad's, Aria's mom took her and Mike on a trip to Philadelphia and Emily had swim-camp-practice thing. And don't even ask her about her parents. Nobody was coming for her.

And she guessed the same goes for Noel.

She glanced up at him, rolling her eyes at finding him sleeping.

_Crash!_

Spencer jumped up. Something just fell down or broke or something, something just crashed.

She could hear footsteps. Someone was out there!

For some reason, even though she badly wanted out, something told her to pray, hope and wish that whoever was out there didn't find them.

_Crash!_

The person was coming closer.

Spencer moved nearer to Noel; he was the male in this room, common courtesy clearly states that men are supposed to protect the women, he should wake up, get up, and make sure she's safe... Yeah, Spencer realizes that sounds ridiculous...

"Noel," she whispered urgently, "Wake up," she shook him roughly.

_Crash!_

Noel's eyes barely opened, "What...?"

"Wake up, dammit!"

_Crash!_

The crash was much closer this time, which seemed to wake Noel up.

He sprung up to his feet, "There's someone out there!"

Before Spencer could even blink, he was at the door, ready to start banging on it. When she realized what he was about to do, she all but ran up to him, grabbing his arm, "Don't!"

He looked at her as if she were crazy -she guessed she might be-, "What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted out...?"

She begged him with her eyes, "Please Noel, just trust me, please..."

He was about to ignore her and scream for help, but the look in her eyes stopped him; she looked scared, worried, anxious, nervous, _terrified_, but the thing that made him listen to her was the look of defeat on her face; like she'd already given up on the idea that he might do what she pleaded for. And Spencer Hastings was not meant to feel any of those things. Call him silly, but that's what he believed.

_Crash!_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the teacher's desk, sitting down.

They heard the footsteps stop outside of their door, and Spencer felt her heart beat out of her chest. She wanted to hide her face in Noel's neck or chest or just wrap his arms around her, but she was Spencer Hastings and she still had that little thing called dignity.

Noel tightened his hold on her hand, while she closed her eyes. Her nervous energy was rubbing off on him.

One thought kept repeating itself in Spencer's head: _What if that was A?_

After a few torturous seconds, the person started walking again.

The two teenagers kept their hold on each other and kept quiet until they couldn't hear any more sounds, when they let out a deep breath both were holding.

"Wanna explain what all that was about?" Noel asked.

Spencer swallowed roughly, "It was... Call it a gut instinct,"

Noel snorted, "Yeah, that's your instinct and all, and I respect it, but y'know, Hastings, your 'gut instinct' also made you think I was a killer so, I'm not feeling too inclined to believe you right now,"

"Then why did you listen to me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Because you looked scared and nervous and that's not a good look on you,"

Spencer blushed, before getting up, choosing not to reply.

"Why would anyone be here this late on Friday...?" she mumbled to herself, staring at the door like it might hold all the answers.

Noel remained silent; he was beyond fascinated with the workings of Spencer Hastings' mind, and he was intrigued by the look of determination and curiosity she sported.

She started slowly approaching the door, "Cleaning staff gets Fridays and Saturdays off, they come in on Sunday nights..." she was mumbling to herself, and Noel observed her from his place on the floor, "Faculty already left, and why would any of them want to destroy the school?"

She shook her head, "Students; none would want to spend their Friday on school grounds, and those who want to show off to their friends wouldn't trash the school alone and not on Fridays... would they?"

Noel silently got up to continue observing, but he made sure not to disturb her. She reached the door and flattened her palm over it, "Which would lead to the obvious question of why is someone trashing the school?"

She was quiet for a while, then abruptly turned to Noel, "Did you get the feeling that they were looking for something? Or someone?"

"I..." Noel honestly didn't know, "It didn't feel like they were only here to ruin school property so..."

She nodded absently, "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

They were both quiet for a while, Noel merely watching Spencer, and Spencer thinking all this through. The more she thought about it, the more she felt the fear rising up inside of her.

They were alone, no one knew they were there and they only had each other. Spencer was positive the person in the school wanted something specific, and she_ knew_ they had to get out, they couldn't stay the whole weekend.

Noel saw Spencer look almost frozen and she was so close to the door, so he carefully took her hand, ignored her surprised look and led her to the back of the classroom.

"So, detective Hastings, am I correct in assuming that we really, really need to get out of here?" Noel chuckled nervously.

Spencer looked at him, half smiling, "Yeah. I'm not 100% sure, but I know that it's not safe anymore..."

He nodded, "I'm actually glad I came here," he said pensively.

"Why?" Spencer asked curiously.

Noel smirked halfheartedly, "I'm glad because I wouldn't want you to be here alone when whoever is out there came, so."

They didn't say much after that.

* * *

**How was it? Is it worth continuing? What do you think should happen next? How long should this be? **

**I'm thinking this could be around 3-5 chapters, depending on how it plays out. If I stop immediately after they get out of the school, it'll probably be 3 chapters, so.**

**Also, do you think the person in the school is part of the A Team? (I honestly don't know xD)**

**All mistakes are mine. And I do go back and read through my stories to edit after a while, because if you read the same thing (especially if you've written it) you'll miss some errors, so I like to read through my stuff a couple of times, then post, then come back to them a while later (a few hours, days...) to edit.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review, telling me what you liked, didn't like, what you want to see, what I should work on and all that jazz :)**

**Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, SOOOOO sorry for this really late update! I always hate it when authors give excuses, but I honestly did not have the time to write! My midterms were here and then we had to move for an apartment because we're building a third floor to our house and I just couldn't find the time!**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to reading...**

**I really hope you enjoy it, even if it's short (1406 words to be exact :/ )**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Spencer and Noel didn't move or say much for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

Spencer was thinking up theories of who the person in the school was, while Noel's thoughts were more practical; he was looking around the classroom they were in to find something that could help them get out.

"The main doors are locked, right?" Noel broke the silence.

Spencer turned to look at him, "Yeah, probably. Why?"

He shrugged, "Well, am I stupid to think that we're actually safer locked here in this classroom?"

Spencer's head tilted to the right, frowning, "Why would you think that?"

"Spencer, I'm not stupid; you obviously think that that person out there is going to hurt us," he raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to deny it, "And, I just think that, maybe, us roaming around the school, at night, with no way out is a little worse that being stuck here," he sighed, "At least we have the cover of a locked classroom, a classroom that Mr Psycho out there already passed…"

Spencer stared at him for a second, "Right. Okay, Mr Smartass, you do realize that if I am right, if that person out there is actually looking for me or you or both of us, that they have a whole weekend to do so. That's _three days_, Noel. And I'm pretty positive a locked door isn't going to stop them. Kinda sure they'll try each door multiple times until they find us – until they find whatever it is they're looking for," she shrugged sarcastically, "But, you know, it could just be me and my stupid ideas," she then proceeded to glare at him.

Noel rolled his eyes at his slightly dramatic companion, but didn't reply.

Instead, he got up, grabbed a fairly large paper crane and, with extreme force, threw it at one of the high windows, making it crash.

Spencer got up, eyes wide and staring at Noel, who was climbing over a desk, "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at her from his place on top of the desk, "Getting us out of here, Captain," he extended a hand to her, "Come on,"

Noel lifted himself up and sat on the ledge of the window, "You're tall, Hastings, but you won't reach this on your own. So, I'm going to lift you up, but the rest is up to you, okay?"

Spencer hesitated before nodding and getting up on the desk next to Noel's dangling legs.

Noel placed his hands under her raised arms and lifted her up next to him, on the too small ledge. It was a little late for them to realize just how small the space was. They both froze at their close proximity.

Now, Noel was aware of the situation, but he'd have to be blind not to notice how beautiful Spencer Hastings was. Actually, if he was being completely honest, he's noticed how beautiful his companion was a long time ago (when she punched him in the face second grade because he'd pushed Emily Fields).

His eyes darted down to catch a pink tongue peek out of the girl's mouth to moisten her lips.

They both felt as if time had frozen. Noel knew he was attracted to her, but Spencer was very confused as to why the close proximity was affecting her so much.

For exactly 27 seconds, they both forgot what was going on around them. But the echo of footsteps brought them back to reality.

Spencer's eyes widened, Noel's head turned to look out of the window so fast Spencer was scared he'd get whiplash. Before she could even blink, Noel had jumped out of the window and was motioning for her to follow.

She jumped down, Noel catching her and then they both ran in the opposite direction of the footsteps.

"Great, you _idiot_! Now they know for sure that we're here!" Spencer whispered angrily as they ascended the stairs.

Noel groaned, "Can I do nothing right?" he threw his hands up in frustration, "You wanted out of that room, so I got us out, can you please stop complaining?" he glared at her, only to receive a glare back.

"I didn't ask for you to break the damn window!" she retorted.

He raised his brows, and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, because I could tell you had another brilliant idea," he shook his head, "Look, either way, that person knows we're here. Now, I'd suggest we try to be a little nice to each other until we get out of here," he stopped to look at her, "Because, like it or not, this school is locked, _we're locked in_, and we only have each other, so we gotta suck it up and try – " his eyes widened.

"What?" Spencer demanded and looked around, scared they were found.

Noel chuckled a little in shock, "Why don't we go get our phones?"

Spencer looked at him for a second before moving forward and hugging him, "I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

They were both laughing, but you could tell it was from shock, it was because they were both terrified of staying in the school longer than they needed, and the thought of being able to get out was beyond amazing to them.

Spencer let go before it got uncomfortable and started leading the way to her locker.

"Wait," Noel said, "That's why you kept me around? Hastings, you didn't keep me around, you were stuck with me, there's a difference!" he chuckled, shaking his head.

She shrugged, "Whatever."

They were getting out. Spencer couldn't believe it. They were actually getting out.

For a second there, she was actually afraid they were going to be stuck at this godforsaken school for the whole weekend. For a second there, she was afraid they were going to have to fight for their lives.

She was very glad they were going to get out, but she couldn't help but be curious as to who this person was? What did they want? Who did they want?

Ever since this whole A-Drama started, Spencer was forced to give up any pretense of innocence; she was forced to play this twisted game created by twisted people. She was forced to fight for her right to lead a happy, normal life. Her and her friends were forced to lose control, to live by someone else's rules, their conditions. They were only kids, they couldn't, _shouldn't_ have to go through that. It wasn't fair. That was the main rule in this game: it wasn't fair, and you better accept it. Everything was in A's hands, and every time the girls thought they were one step ahead, they were forced ten back. And it was exhausting.

So, Spencer was glad that at least this tiny little situation was going to be under control. Under _her_ control.

She sighed, making Noel turn to look at her, "What's wrong with you? We're getting out and we're getting this asshole thrown in prison. You should be happy,"

Spencer shrugged, "I am, I just… I don't know. Forget it," she shook her head to clear all thoughts of "A"; for the first time in almost three years, something was happening that had nothing to do with "A", and Spencer was going to make the most of it.

Noel didn't reply, he just attributed her behavior to nerves.

They reached the hallway with Spencer's locker and both were almost running toward it. Noel reached it first, but he stopped about three feet away, making Spencer slam into his back.

"What's wrong with you?" she exclaimed, too happy to be angry.

All the happiness was sucked out of her when she side-stepped Noel and took a look at her locker – at what had made him freeze.

Her locker's door was missing and it was empty. Nothing was in it. Not her books, or her pens, or her pictures, or most importantly, her phone.

There was, however, a piece of printer paper taped on the top, the words on them explaining the look of utter confusion and fear on Noel's face.

_1, 2, 3… Hide and seek, Spence! 4, 5, 6… I was always a really good "it"! 7, 8, 9… I just hope you know how to find a good hiding spot. But you should know, you can always run, but you can never hide! 10… -A_

* * *

**So? What did you guys think?!**

**I asked you guys if you wanted the person to be someone on the A-Team, and I got a few PMs and reviews saying "yes"! So, here you go!**

**Also, I'm working on two other Spoel fics. I want them to be one-shots, but they don't seem to wanna co-operate so :/**

**Like always, all mistakes are mine! **

**Please review telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to read, what you think I should work on and all that jazz!**

**Thank you for reading! And I'll try extra hard to update soon! I PROMISE! :P**

**Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"_What do you wanna be when you grow up, Spence?" little Emily Fields asked her new friend._

_Spencer, lying upside down on the monkey bars, shrugged as best she could, "I dunno, Em, probably a doctor so I could help sick people feel better!"_

_A little blonde, chubby, cute little girl playing with a little, too-short-for-her-age brunette's hair, nodded enthusiastically, "Totally, Spencer! You always make me feel really better when I get a scratch or get sick!" she smiled wide at the thought of her friend's future. She tugged gently on the brunette in front of her's hair, "What about you, Aria?"_

_Aria shook her head, "I'm gonna be a writer!"_

_Emily widened her eyes, "Oh, my god! Yes, Ar; you tell the best stories ever!"_

_Little Spencer smiled at Emily, "And you, Em?"_

_Blushing, Emily bit her lip, "I really wanna be a swimmer…"_

"_You should! If you really want to, you should do it!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping down from the monkey bars._

_Hanna finished braiding Aria's hair – as good as a six year old could – and announced, "I wanna be really famous!"_

"_But how?" Aria asked._

_Shrugging, Hanna replied, "I dunno! I think I wanna make clothes! Mamma has really pretty dresses and I wanna make more when I grow up!"_

_Spencer grinned, "But then you have to make them for us for free, Han!"_

_Hanna faked seriousness – not very well – "No way, Spencer; you'll have to buy them just like everyone else."_

_Huffing playfully, Spencer opened her mouth to argue when a little dark haired, blue eyed boy walked over to where Emily was sitting in the sandbox and glared at her, "Go away. I wanna play here."_

_Emily looked down and mumbled, "But I wanna play too…"_

"_I don't care." He continued glaring._

_Noel gave Emily a few seconds but when it became clear she wasn't moving, he reached forward and pushed her._

_Emily's eyes immediately watered._

_Spencer gasped and felt the anger in her make its presence known. She quickly ran up to Noel, but she didn't know what she should do; if she hit him back, she might get in trouble._

_Spencer took a deep breath, looked at her tan friend who looked back with big, wet and trusting eyes, and made up her mind, consequences be damned – she pulled her arm back and delivered one, good punch to Noel's jaw._

_Noel fell back, grabbing his jaw, "Ow!" _

_Spencer ignored him, helping her friend up, "Are you okay, Em?" she smiled at the nod she received. "You shouldn't do what other people say if you don't want to! Jerks like Noel shouldn't scare you, and if you ever need help just tell me!"_

**XXXXX**

That was the moment Noel knew he liked Spencer. And that was the moment he knew that Spencer Hastings wasn't one to be messed with. He also realized at that moment that Spencer refused to let anything scare her; and he was proven right time and time again in the following ten years.

This is why he felt the unbelievable amount of protectiveness mixed in with the dread he was bound to feel upon seeing her face whiten with fear.

"Spencer?" he whispered.

She slowly shook her head. _Crap!_ Spencer thought, just as she was beginning to think one single crappy thing in her life had nothing to do with them, "A" made it clear how wrong she was. And now Noel was caught in this mess as well.

Noel turned the girl away from her locker, "Okay… where do you wanna go? The boy's locker room to get my phone?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "No." she shook her head, "No; they'll have taken yours away too. They're not stupid."

He nodded slowly, "Who's 'they'?"

Spencer blinked, coming out of her haze, and her eyes widened, "Oh." She said as if she'd just realized who she was speaking to. "It's um… we should find a way out of here…" she turned around and started walking away.

Noel grabbed her arm, "Spencer, you really need to tell me what the hell's going on here," he glared at her, "I don't feel like being stuck with you while being in the freakin' dark!"

All he got was frantic head shaking from Spencer.

He groaned, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed.

Spencer's eyes widened and she looked around, "Keep quiet!" she hissed.

Look, Spencer had had to deal with "A" for two years now, she's gotten used to it in a way, but she got the feeling that she was not getting out of this unharmed – looking next to her, she guessed neither was Noel. And that scared her a whole lot.

No matter if they were "in this together" or not, she was not going to tell Noel anything; she was not going to get him caught in this (even though he already sorta was).

Noel rolled his eyes, "Or what? The big bad guys are gonna come get me?" he said sarcastically, "Because, I gotta tell you Spence, I'm beginning to think you're not all that clear in the head, I don't even know why I agreed to run from this person!"

Spencer wasn't paying him any attention, she was thinking of all the scenarios this could end up being. She was starting to get paranoid; hearing imaginary footsteps and evil chuckles.

She was breathing heavily, "Then forget it. Find your own way out." Then she promptly turned around and speed walked out of the hallway and away from Noel's sight.

By the time the anger had drained out of him, Noel realized that he had no idea where Spencer had gone, he had no idea where she was and he was terrified of what might happen to her; after all, the person who wrote the note was blatantly threatening her.

Shit! Noel needed to find her.

* * *

This is not good… Spencer, after she'd calmed down and could think better, went back to her locker because she realized separating was stupid. Except, Noel wasn't there. So, yeah, not good.

_Okay, where could he have gone?_ Spencer stood in front of her locker, looking around trying to decide which way Noel had gone.

_Well, shit…_ she thought, _where the hell are you Noel?_

She figured he would have gone after her, so she turned right and started walking.

* * *

It's been almost an hour and Spencer was beginning to get scared; where is Noel? Did "A" get to him? Is he hurt? Is he alright? Is he hiding? God, Spencer didn't know what to think, she has never been this out-of-control in a situation, never been this nervous.

She just keeps seeing the walls closing in on her; she feels like she's stuck in this box and the people responsible are sitting outside, laughing at her, waiting until she completely loses it before picking her up and doing whatever the hell they wanted with her… she doesn't like her thoughts very much.

And then Noel's face makes an appearance in her mind and she feels this unbelievable guilt; it is her fault after all, if she'd just told him…

She sighed; her pity won't do anyone any good so she's trying to think productively.

Her productive thinking was interrupted when she heard hushed voices near the science room.

She quickly tip-toed to a little alcove next to the classroom, but before she hid in there, she risked a glance inside the classroom.

Fuck.

Shit.

This keeps getting better and better.

Two, black hooded figures were talking. _Two._

Spencer almost laughed at the whole thing; _of course_ two "A"s would lock her in the school and play hide and seek with her; _of course_ two "A"s would be attempting to freakin' kill her – sue her for being a little dramatic.

She stood there listening…

"Trust me, we scared them." The first voice said, amusement evident in it, it was too low for Spencer to get whether it was male or female.

A chuckle, "Yeah, but now we need to do as boss wanted," the second voice replied, tone serious, "Get the flash drive, possibly hurt one of them and then get out of here."

Flash drive? Spencer wasn't sure what they were talking about, but then all the confusion went away in her panic; possibly hurt one of them?

She was frowning and thinking of every exit this godforsaken school had (she was so transferring after this) when she felt arms encircle her waist and a hand come up to cover her mouth.

She started thrashing around, trying to get away from her captor – she was an idiot for turning her back on the room the people who want to "possibly hurt her" were.

"Stop." The captor said in her ear, she vaguely recognized the voice, "Spencer, stop!"

_Oh!_ She froze. "Noel?" she whispered.

Her captor, _Noel_, sighed, then completely sagged against her back, "You're an idiot…" he mumbled, forehead resting on her shoulder.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, then turned around and threw her arms around Noel. "God, I missed you!"

He froze for a second before hugging her back, chuckling. "Yeah, Hastings…"

She sighed, "They're gonna hurt us…"

He shook his head, "Oh, Spencer, you give us way too little credit," he pulled back a little just to get a look at her, "We can so take them." He smirked a little.

Spencer blinked before she got this unbelievable, overwhelming urge to kiss _Noel Kahn_; he was making jokes about two people who were talking about hurting them while said two people were a wall away, how was she supposed to not want to kiss him?

And she almost did had it not been for the footsteps walking out of the classroom. Noel and Spencer flattened themselves to the wall and prayed they remain unnoticed in their little alcove.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the footsteps disappearing in the distance.

Spencer sighed and detached herself from Noel's hold, "So, I'm guessing you still want to know?"

Noel's eyes flitted over her features, reading her, "Only if you want to tell me."

"Okay." She nodded, "Let's go find us somewhere to sit and…" she hesitated, "I'll tell you."

* * *

"Wow."

Spencer had just finished telling Noel about the past two years, and his first response was "Wow"? She rolled her eyes.

He shook his head, "I can't believe you're still sane after all of it!" He was frowning, "I can't believe any of you are!" He met her eyes, and Spencer felt a little self-conscious under his intense gaze, "You, Spencer Hastings, and your three friends are the bravest people I've ever met."

_Oh. _Spencer was speechless. She felt tears prickling her eyes. She cleared her throat to get rid of the lump there and licked her lips, chuckling nervously, "Not really… We're barely making it as it is…"

He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Spencer, I already knew you were the bravest person I know, but now? This?" he let out a breath, "This just proves to me that I was right. I couldn't handle it if I were in your place. And with everything you've been through…" he trailed off, "You're amazing, Hastings."

That urge Spencer had gotten earlier in the alcove, the urge to kiss Noel came back, and there wasn't anything stopping her, not really. She could lean forward and she'd be kissing him…

She licked her lips, "Noel, I…" her eyes widened and she almost smacked herself; how could she forget something so important?

"What?" he asked, searching her face.

Spencer blinked and told him what she as thinking, "The two "A"s were talking about doing what their boss wanted, which was get some flash drive."

He frowned, "Do you know what they were talking about?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. I mean, unless Emily, Hanna or Aria found this flash drive and didn't tell me…" she shrugged.

He hummed as a response.

They sat in complete silence for a few seconds before Noel broke it, "They can't get that flash drive."

Spencer nodded, "Well I don't have it, and unless you do…" she raised an eyebrow, "Do you have something to tell me?"

He rolled his eyes, cracking a smile, "No. But we need to find it before they do."

She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak before a loud BAM made them both jump.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I have to go like right now! So I'll check for mistakes when I get back!**

**Sorry for the late update. I'll add a decent A/N when I get back! **


End file.
